Treading on Poisoned Waters
by Suspicion's Curiosity
Summary: Once a teen full of naïve idealism, now, after taking part in the Ishvalan War of Extermination, he's a man with a different perspective on the Philosopher's Stone. Once an old bedtime story in his mind, now, after meeting a pair of young brothers, he'll be exposed to it's legendary powers at their highest. (CANON PAIRINGS, NO YAOI)
1. Road to Nowhere

**A/N: So this is my first FMA story. Now I don't know how long the story will be but I do plan on integrating it into the FMA:B storyline, so this'll be interesting... for me anyway XD **

**This is, I guess you could call it a prologue but you can call it whatever you want. And guess what I do love reviews, they make my day when someone says they enjoy my writing.**

**Oh yeah and summaries... I suck at writing them...**

* * *

**_Road to Nowhere_**

He glares at the glass of water with his chin resting on the smooth surface of the dining table. The glass sits in the center of a drawing on a sheet of paper. The drawing, a circular design, has been proving useless for him. The water ripples as he taps his foot against the table leg, frustrated. He's been sitting here, surrounded by his notes on the very little information he has, for an hour and a half.

For months he's been studying a variation of the science loved by many in Amestris; alchemy, the art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. After his failure of finding the methods of the infamous flame alchemy that the renowned alchemist Berthold Hawkeye is rumored to know, he turned to water based alchemy. But he hasn't gone anywhere with it what with his school studies. Now that he has graduated with the highest marks in his class his classmates assume he will go to some fancy college in Central but many of them have no clue about his true plans with alchemy.

He sighs and lifts his chin off the table. Closing his eyes he takes a calming breath and lightly places his fingers on the Transmutation Circle. He waits for the blue illumination from the alchemical response. But, as expected, nothing happens. A light plop is then heard and a droplet of water lands on the top of his hand. He opens his eyes and sees an ice cube floating in the water. He frowns and lifts his gaze from the glass to the woman looking at him.

"Congratulations Sage! You froze the water!" The old woman says gleefully. Her hands are pressed together to show only more cheer.

He sighs, "Grandma, why do your do that?" His Grandmother Rosa looses the smile and crosses her arms.

"Because, recently it's been the only way I can get your attention besides the smell of food." She begins to walk back into the kitchen, taking the glass of water with her. "Now," she claps her hands, "I want you to get changed and fix your hair, you look like a scientist who's experiment blew up in his face. Then we'll be leaving for the train station to meet your Father."

Sage stands and makes his way to his room. "Oh, tell your Mother as well!" He grumbles at the mention of his Mother. He goes up the stairs two at a time and opens his room door. Flicking on the light, the room lightens. Several books lay on a bed in the far corner of the room, while the blankets have been pushed off the end. A desk sits next to the bed. A small, uncovered lamp sits next to a pile of written notes. Scattered about the desk as they are, they seem to be in some sort of order. A large window is situated just after that, allowing plenty of natural light to enter during the day. When looking through the glass at dusk a person can behold an elegant view of the Briggs Mountains.

Sage takes a step towards his desk chair but stops when he hears a sob coming from the room next to his. He shakes his head and grabs a dress shirt and clean, black pants from the seat of the chair. Walking out of his room and past the next door, he hears sobbing again. Sage enters the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror mounted above the sink. He laughs lightly at his appearance.

"She's right, I do look like some mad scientist." His hair is sticking up and out in random ways. Before putting it on he shakes the shirt in front of him to get the shed dog hair off. After slipping on the pants he cups his hands under the tap, filling them with warm water. He softly splashes the water on his face, getting a single drop in his eye. "Dammit," he murmurs, rubbing his eye. He opens it and stares at himself in the mirror.

Unlike his late brother, Raphael, he takes after their Father in everything but appearance; except for his eyes. The distinguishable, Ishvalan crimson irises are what set Sage apart from his Mother. His black hair and pale skin are clear traits of his Xingese heritage.

He quickly sets his hair in somewhat order and glances once more in the mirror before going back to his room. Grabbing his coat he starts down the stairs again.

"Don't forget your Mother!" His Grandmother calls from the front door.

"Oh how could I forget... It's not like I _meant_ to or anything..." Sage says under his breath. Walking back up the stairs, a picture catches his eye. He's seen it plenty of times before but this time it just caught his attention.

He slips it off the wall and looks it over. It's of his family ten years ago in 1895, before the accident. It was Amestris's 345th Independence Day and the family was simply enjoying the festivities in North City's main square. The photo was a spontaneous accident. A photographer for the local paper was taking pictures of unprepared people because, surprises capture the purity and excellence of the moment. The photographer had tripped over a bench while she was focusing on something else. The unexpectedness of it caused her to fall forward, loosing her grip on the camera. As she caught the precious item she unintentionally pressed the shutter-release button and took a picture. Once she corrected herself she looked at the picture.

The photo shows his family sitting at a bench. Eight year old Sage was sitting on his Father's shoulders, beaming while his Mother fixes his older sister, Sorina's toque. Raphael is tugging on Adler's leash with the most determined expression, so that the big dog won't drag him through the crowd and to the nearest butcher shop.

Sage smiles at the peaceful memories before he hangs the picture back on the wall. Sure it was an accident, but it was the best kind.

Upon opening the door to his Mother's room he sees her slumped in a chair. He sighs, "You haven't moved from that spot since this morning have you?" He receives no response. Sage walks to his Mother and kneels in front of her. She lifts her head when he gently takes her hands in his on her lap. "Listen Mom, you need to get dressed. Dad is coming home in a bit and you, me, Grandma and Grandpa are going to the train station to meet him."

"I don't want to go." She mumbles.

"Come on, I'm sure he missed you while he was gone. Besides you could use some fresh air. The crisp mountain breeze will cheer you up I'm sure of it!" He tries his hardest to sound cheerful and motivating.

A moment of realization dawns on her at that moment. "Sorina Raphael be with him won't they?!" Sage's smile drops slowly and he looks away as she reminisces. "Coming home from looking colleges in Central... Oh haven't seen two so long!"

"Mom, Sorina and Raphael aren't coming home..." He says solemnly, but she doesn't seem to notice the change in his tone.

"What you talking about? Oh! Understand, they starting school early can't come home." She says, completely satisfied with her answer.

"No I mean... they never graduated. They were killed in a car accident ten years ago." He says tightening his hold on her hands.

"Don't know what you talking about. Just saw you three playing in snow yesterday. Will be there. You will see."

Sage sighs and looks down. "Alright, just get dressed." He stands up and calls his Grandmother for her to help his Mother get dressed. She's gotten worse over the four years that his Father has been in Ishval. The disease is robbing her of precious memories and mobility. Most of the time she doesn't even recognize Sage. It's hard to tell her time and time again that two of her children were killed in a car accident whenever she asks where they are. And she takes it as if it was the first time she's heard the news, when she believes it.

His Grandmother stops him on the staircase, "Can you grab her chair? I doubt she'll be able to make it to the train station." Sage nods. Once at the front door, he opens the coat closet and pulls out his Mother's wheelchair. He sets it by the shoe bench then glances out the windows on either side of the door to see how icy the walk way is. He rubs his temples in disappointment. Stepping into the living room he sees his Grandfather Oliver sitting at the coffee table repairing a radio.

Before he can open his mouth his Grandfather starts speaking, "So, have you finally given up on that infernal science?" His Grandfather has always been a faithful Ishvalan man. Sage's a Great Great Grandfather was a priest in Ishval, so naturally, the teachings of their God Ishvala was passed through the family.

Sage doesn't respond. His Grandfather continues working on the radio, knowing full well that Sage could save him the effort and fix the machine with alchemy. After a few moments he looks back at his grandson, red eyes narrowing. Sage averts his own from his Grandfather's stare. He's a rather intimidating man despite his age. He cared for Sage's Uncles, Aunt and Father with tough love. And he'd treat his grandchildren the same way.

His Grandfather stands and takes long steps towards Sage before he is looking down at him. Sage looks up at his Grandfather. "I don't understand why my son gave you permission to study that method of blasphemy."

"Because he is not a man of god as you are Grandfather," he retorts, "and nor am I."

His Grandfather slightly frowns. His Grandmother comes around the corner at that moment. "Oliver, go get ready!" She scolds, "We're leaving in ten minutes."

He turns away from Sage with one final stare and makes his way to their room down the hall. It's only then that he realizes he was holding his breath. He reaches into the closet next to him and searches for the shovel. "Uh, where's the shovel?" He asks himself but his Grandmother answers.

"You turned the handle into the little chest we put the house keys in and the spade, well, you made that into a frying pan." She says with a little laugh.

Sage rubs the back of his head and laughs a little, embarrassed. He glances around the room and sees the log poker leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. He picks it up and decides that it would work.

"Hey Grandma, I'm just going to go and break the ice on the pathway..." He trails off as he notices that she's not even listening and worrying about his Mother's hair instead.

Stepping out into the brisk world, Sage pulls up his hood to keep his ears as warm as possible. He tests the ice plastered on the walkway with his foot to see if it would break that easily, unfortunately it didn't. With the iron rod poker in hand he begins to jab at the ice, creating unintentional patterns on the surface, and moving the stray pieces into the snow. After a few minutes of this he stares at the remaining ice, thinking.

"Hmm," he kneels and fishes around in his pocket. Finally finding it, he takes it out and presses it against the smooth pavement as his wrist moves his hand in circular motions and curves. Once the transmutation circle is complete he tries to remember everything he's taught himself about this type of alchemy. He takes in a deep breath and places his fingers on the borders of the circle. The alchemic designs glows a rich blue and minor sparks of lightening spread throughout the ice. Within a matter of seconds the solid ice liquifies.

"Haha!" He exclaims. He claps his hands once, proud of his first accomplishment. "I knew it, it's not impossible after all. Although, slightly complicated." At the sound of the doorknob turning he washes away the transmutation circle, in case it is his Grandfather. He stands up as they exit the house.

"Good work Sage!" chimes his Grandmother.

He grins and broadens his shoulders. He walks slightly ahead of the other three as he's always done. The night is clear and cold. The moon shines down on them, offering the only source of light aside from the occasional streetlight. Snow crunching beneath their feet is the only sound to be heard.

As they walk, Sage thinks to himself. _If it took me that many times to finally get the transmutation right then I was clearly missing something before... If I want to get further with this I need to study and practice more. I should, no, I need to get better with this alchemy before I turn to the Freezing Alchemist himself..._

The journey to the city's train station is not a long one whatsoever and they arrive within twenty minutes of leaving the comforts of home. Once they arrive they find the station to be quite busy for North City. On a normal there are only a couple of people on the platforms because this is North City after all. Tourists aren't generally found up here. But tonight isn't exactly normal. Many soldiers are returning from the civil war in Ishval after years of service. And Sage's Father is no exception. He had been sent to the region five years ago in 1900 when Sage was thirteen to help suppress several riots and uprisings. When the war began he served in the front lines. Thankfully he is finally coming home.

All the people in the building has flustered and confused his Mother so his Grandmother tells her husband and Grandson to go on and that they'll catch up. They make their way to the correct platform and find the train has already arrived. Families are reuniting with tests of joy all around them. His Grandfather goes one direction while Sage goes the other so they can find the missing soldier. Could it be possible that he got held up in East City? Or maybe ordered back to Ishval? He pushes his way through the crowd until he makes it to the train itself. Just as he stops by the car door a man in a wheelchair makes his way off the train.

Sage lightly puts his hand on the man's shoulder, well aware of the effects of PTSD in soldiers, "Excuse me sir, have you happened to see Second Lieutenant Pavel Lancaster? He's supposed to be on this train."

"Well my boy, you're in luck," he says before looking up, "Because you're speaking to him right now." He lifts his head to look at him, grinning.

Sage's eyes widen with shock and his jaw slightly drops. "D-Dad..." The same shock pulses through his Father at that moment. As they both start to recognize a grin spreads on both their faces. Sage throws his arms around his Father.

"You've grown up!" His Father says when Sage pulls back.

"Well, yeah," he laugh, "I'm not gonna be some 4'5 kid at eighteen years old. But what happened to you-I mean-your legs... they're gone." He stammers, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, let's wait to tell your Grandparents that story." He says with a smile.

"S-Sure."

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Grandma is at the entrance with Mother and Grandfather is probably with them."

"Well then, let's go see them." He says putting his hand on Sage's shoulder. Sage nods and offers to take him there. Taking the handles of the wheelchair, he steers them towards the entrance of the station.

After a few seconds his Father starts talking, "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't here for your graduation. It's not everyday you graduate school after all." Sage only laughs at that.

"I sure hope you weren't thinking about that the whole time you were out there," he jokes. "Besides I think 'I was fighting for my country' is the best excuse for not being there." This seems to reassure him for now.

* * *

After they reunite with Sage's Grandparents and his Grandmother stopped crying, they returned home. In that time his Father explained what exactly happened to him. He and several other soldiers were ordered to eliminate an Ishvalan camp by Lieutenant General Fessler. They fulfilled their duty and killed the Ishvalans. While checking the area for any survivors, as they were ordered to do, Sage's Father unknowingly detonated a land mine.

As they step up to the door, clawing and whining comes from the other side. Deep barks turn into high pitched squeals as he becomes frantic. Sage turns the doorknob and pushes the door slightly. The rest of the work is done by their dog Emil as his head pushes its way through the barely open door and forces it open. He bounds towards Sage's Father; tongue hanging out and tail wagging uncontrollably. Emil leaps forward and lands his two huge fore paws on his lap. Emil licks slobbers all over his Father.

Once Emil has calmed down they enter the house. Sage's Grandmother helps his Mother- who didn't show much emotion to her husband's arrival, it seemed like she didn't know who he was and forgot why they had left the house in the first place- up to her room while Sage runs about the house trying to find extra blankets. He makes a bed, the best he can, on the living room coach for his Father, seeing as the guest room is upstairs.

"So, are you considering automail? I mean, there's plenty of shops back home to choose from." Sage says as he fluffs out the pillow he took from his room.

"I had been considering it but then I thought about the money issue."

"We have enough don't we?"

"Well, with my low rank in the military I don't get a high pay and if your Mother had been working for the past ten years then we might have had enough."

Sage sits on the coach's armrest, "What about the money you and Mom saved for Sorina's, Raphael's and my future college savings? There's enough in there for two automail legs and a bit more, we'd just need to find an engineer that doesn't charge a huge amount."

His Father shakes his head, "We still need that for your education. You're heading off to college soon aren't you?"

He bites the inside of his lower lip and looks down, "Well, ah no."

"I thought you mentioned in one of your letters that you and your Grandparents went to Central to look at schools?" His Father says pressing a finger against his temple.

"We did and I found two schools, the University of Amestris where I'd major in psychology or medical sciences, as Grandfather would want," Sage pauses and considers his next words.

His Father laughs heartily, " See, we'd need as much of that money as possible for that! And you're worried about getting me legs! You will always come first." He says grinning. His Grandparents then come around the corner and take a seat on the sofa opposite of Sage and his Father.

"Or," Sage continues, " the Enns Institute of Alchemy of Amestris..." His Father's eyes widen slightly but he settles with a considerate smile. This is the first his Grandfather has heard of him considering this school and he does not look pleased in the slightest. Narrowed, red eyes stab at him with the owner's displeasure. His arms have crossed.

"But, I've decided that I won't be attending the Institute. Or the University." Confusion sticks itself to all of their faces.

"Then what do you plan on doing Sage?" His Grandfather growls.

"We all know that Mom has gotten worse since you left last," he says to his Father. Now including his Grandparents he says: "Back then she could walk, feed and dress herself now she needs assistance with everything. She was able to recognize us. She could remind us of happier times before Sorina and Raphael died, now she thought they were coming home with you."

His hands tighten into fists around a handful of the sheet he placed on the sofa, " She's getting worse and worse and I can't sit by anymore. Stella Havener and I have been researching any possible cures but Mom's condition hasn't even been named yet."

"I have my alchemy and I've been getting better. I have a lead on someone who may be able to help me improve. He's living in a Central and specializes with the water alchemy I've been practicing."

"What does this need to do with not attending either of these schools?" His Grandmother asks, moving to sit next to him. She places her wrinkled hand gently on his.

Sage takes in a deep breath and holds it for a few moments before releasing it, calming his anxiety a little.

"I want to become a State Alchemist."

The room falls absolutely silent. The wind and crackling flames in the fireplace even seem to still. The color from his Grandmother's face fades and her once warm hand seems to grow chill. This has even caught his a Grandfather off guard, his jaw has fallen open slightly. His Father's smile has disappeared and has been replaced by an open jaw with shock.

"If I can get a state certification I can get access to more materials and maybe help Mom-"

"No. Absolutely not." His Grandfather grates through his teeth. "I don't understand why you insist on pursuing that damn sorcery!"

"It's science-"

"It's people playing God and that's all it is!" His Grandfather roars. His Grandmother finally stands up with tears in her eyes and walks into their room down a hall. After the door clicks shut gently, he hears soft sniffling and whimpers. Running his fingers through his black hair, he sighs deeply.

"Are you satisfied with the response?" His Grandfather snorts and strides in the direction his Grandmother took, leaving Sage and his Father alone.

"I just want to help Mom." He says, almost a whisper.

"Are you sure this is the best way? You could just go to medical school and get knowledge that way." His Father asks with his chin resting on his fist.

"No, I'd be in school for six years, if not more, and I honestly don't think Mom has that long if I don't find an effective way to cure her..."

"What makes you say she won't last that long?" Sage's hopes rise. _If he's asking all these questions then he may be considering it._

"Stella and I have been looking into her condition for several years now, and have found that all the patients that share her symptoms have all died from... whatever they call this."

His Father groans, "I'll talk with your Grandparents. I want you to succeed in whatever you deem necessary for her recovery but I do hope you realize that taking the path of a State Alchemist won't be a life of luxuries. You will be bound to the military and carry out orders that will go against your morals."

Silence lingers between the two of them for a long while. Sage breaks the ice by dipping his head slightly, "Thank you." He looks at his Father again and finds a smile.

"Now, when do you plan on meeting this alchemist in Central?" A huge weight lifts from Sage's shoulders as he realizes that his Father truly does want him to succeed.

"I've already contacted him and he said the end of this week. He's a State Alchemist. But I must admit he didn't sound joyous at the prospect of an apprentice."

"I imagine not, many alchemists either go to school to learn or teach themselves. Not many, that I know of, have been taught by a State Alchemist and they have their military duties to take care of as well."

Sage yawns as his Father is talking then rubs his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, for now you need to sleep. You and I are going to buy your train ticket then find an engineer."

He tells Sage a few more things before the teen finds his way to his room. After clearing the books off the mattress he settles in under the covers. The faint arguing of his Father and Grandparents drifts past his ears. He strains to hear it at first but quickly gives up and falls asleep.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the canon characters_**


	2. Bare Part of the World

**A/N: this came out a lot quicker than I was expecting XD but I'm still happy with it! And I hope you are too! Oh and a reply...**

**ms cheerfu****l: OHMYGOSH YOU MADE MY DAY! I love you... Haha I'm glad you think that's it was well written, that's a huge compliment to me lol**

* * *

**_Bare Part of the World_**

**_3 years later_**

Pebbles of rubble hop several centimeters as an explosion blows even more rubble about the land. Gunshots and screams of agony and fear are quick to follow. It seems this is the only sounds you can hear in this God forsaken desert.

Being out here for any amount of time takes it's toll eventually, as it did to Major Alex Louis Armstrong. He couldn't take the mindless slaughter of these civilians any longer and he finally snapped. He could no longer fulfill his duties as a State Alchemist, enraging Brigadier General Fessler. Fessler ordered the Strong Arm Alchemist back to Central and a replacement alchemist to be sent.

Sage Fawn, now commonly known as the Polar Alchemist and a dog of the military as he wished, was the replacement alchemist. Upon arrival in Ishval he met the horrific sights of battle. Within the first few hours at his camp he saw delirious soldiers stumbling into camp carrying their dead comrades, men on stretchers awaiting the assistance of a doctor while others with missing limbs are rushed past, bodies of Ishvalan citizens, of all ages, lying everywhere. There is always smoke rising above the horizon and fires burning continually.

Here he is now, fighting for his life, at twenty-one. Usually people his age would be finding a woman they loved and possibly settling down with them, not in the middle of a civil war. He's been ordered to exterminate Sector 22. He has for the most part. Unlike many other alchemists he doesn't usually make a huge mess of the area.

Sage peeks out from behind a wall and glances around his surroundings. Everything is quiet and still. Unsettling. He received word that a group of armed Ishvalans are hiding out in a building on the outskirts of the Kanda district. Swallowing his uncertainty, he steps out from behind his barrier of protection and runs for the suspected building, keeping as quiet as possible. Once across, he checks around nearby corners for any Ishvalans, then he signals for his three men to follow.

The four of them form a small circle once the three are safely over. Sage turns to a man with blond hair and green eyes, "Lieutenant Kappel, find a window or a break in the wall and see what you can find on the inside. Make sure to look for any supply of water, they'd be pretty stupid not to stock up on water in this heat even if they are in the shade."

"Yes sir." Silas Kappel says and walks away, staying low so as not to be noticed by any lookouts.

"Why would you need a supply of water? Can't we just go inside and take care of them that way?" A man, a year younger than Sage, with brown hair and eyes asks. The man, Joel Triola, has been here for a week and only knows force as a means of strategy.

"Because this is our last duty of the day and I'd rather not die doing it. These people are armed and they probably know how to use their weapons, especially at close range. If they have a supply of water then I can create a steam explosion, scalding their bodies and burning their throats and lungs if they inhale the steam."

Joel simply nods.

"Major," the last man Garret Whitworth, black hair and blue eyes, starts, "I've heard rumors from other soldiers that you're capable of creating an explosion besides steam explosions. I'm not going to pretend that I know what it means but you can separate the hydrogen atoms from the oxygen atoms in the water molecules creating a combustible gas."

"Hydrogen gas, yes."

"Then why don't you do that more often, if it's effective." Joel asks.

"Because I need a large quantity of water in order to do so. It also needs to be contained otherwise the explosion would cause to much of a risk for anyone in the area at the time, including me. Now, unlike Major Mustang I can't control, where, how powerful or how big that type explosion will be."

Silence ensues after for a few minutes afterward. With mention of the Flame Alchemist a large BOOM sounds from several thousand feet away. Sage has seen Mustang in action. He seems to wear a cold and emotionless face when using his alchemy, which is quite understandable. Sage understands the power that Mustang holds. The flames that he creates are amazingly accurate under his control but if the secrets of flame alchemy were entrusted to the wrong people...

Silas returns moments after the explosion. "I counted at least seven Ishvalans and eight rifles. They were all asleep except one, probably a lookout. But after that explosion they're probably awake now. There are stairs up to the roof that we could take. There is a barrel of water sitting just inside the doorway, if you reached inside you'd be able to reach it."

"Right then, Sergeant Triola, Warrant Officer Whitworth, I want you wait up on the rooftop in case they manage to escape and shoot at us."

"Sir." They say in unison and salute. Silas directs them towards the stairs on the outside of the building. The last they see of them as they turn the corner is their rifles protruding past the end of their backs.

Sage then takes the lead towards the front door, making sure to not make loud scuffling against the sandy ground. They reach the last corner of the house and peek around the corner. An Ishvalan man, no older than twenty-five, stands as guard at the door, rifle in hand. The traditional red and black sash is tied around his forehead, only adding more intimidation to his focused face, furrowed brows and muscular physique.

"Dammit," he whispers to himself. By his reaction Silas could tell somebody was guarding the building. He glances at his superior and waits for a response. After receiving a curt nod he crept past Sage and around the corner, rifle slung over his back. Sage keeps his head around the corner so he can make sure nothing will happen to his friend.

Silas left the security of the corner when the Ishvalan was looking the opposite direction and now he keeps close to the wall despite the man's line of sight facing a different direction. Luckily the man isn't standing in the doorway, otherwise this wouldn't work. As Silas draws nearer to the Ishvalan Sage realizes just how tall the man in question is. Sage himself stands at six feet and Silas one inch taller, but this man is at least six foot four. Silas sees this and takes the man by surprise, punching him in the stomach. Winded, the Ishvalan doubles over, clutching his gut. Silas tightens an arm around the man's neck and, a mere second later, breaks it. The sickening crack of bones seemingly echoes in this bare part of the world. Silas quietly lays the body on the ground to prevent a thud and then the attention of the other Ishvalans inside.

Silas Kappel has always been the strongest of the two of them and the quickest in hand to hand battle. He's usually sent on stealth missions. Sage had doubted all the hype about him when he arrived in Ishval but once Kappel was stationed under the command of State Alchemist Sage Fawn, he quickly learned the man's abilities.

Sage steps out from behind the corner and makes his way to Silas. He sees a glimpse of the barrel of water and darts across the doorway. Now with one man on either side of the entrance, Sage reaches behind himself and inside.

"Adonni?" Asks another male voice. His shadow when he crossed in front if the door must have caught their attention. Beads of sweat prick at his brow. Sage quickly brings his gloved hand back to his side as Silas readies his rifle. The sound of crunching sand granules becomes more defined as the person draws nearer and nearer. Sage lowers himself closer to the ground and presses his back against the wall. The person finally crosses the threshold and into the searing desert sun.

The man is blinded by the sudden light and brings his hand to his eyes. At this moment of vulnerability, Sage grabs the man's bare ankle and transmutes. In a split second all the water in the man's body freezes, killing him instantly. The body stands for several seconds more before it topples backwards. The sound of shattering glass and a loud thud mix as the body hits the ground.

Sage slams his hand against the barrel and raises the temperature instantly. He draws his hand back in time before the barrel explodes, sending searing water all about the room. Screams of agony emit from the building for a little while before they finally die out. Sage sighs and walks inside.

This group really didn't have much besides the rifles. Torn and sandy blankets lay in an area cleared of bricks and debris. Probably were they slept during the cold nights. Hidden in a small nook next to their once supply of water, was their food provisions which were apparently running low. Now the food is just soppy and prone to mold. They must have planned on holding up in here until the war ended. Smart yet foolish.

Sage walks about kicking up dust. Silas slings several of the rifles over his shoulder, Sage does the same. He counts seven bodies and concludes that they can head back to camp.

"Hey, Triola, Whitworth! Come down here will ya!" Silas calls up the stairs. The two soldiers come clambering down stairs to meet their superior officer.

"Did anybody make it to you up there?" Sage asks, handing each of them the rest of the rifles.

"No, sir." Triola says.

Sage nods and turns for the door, "Then let's head back. As far as I know our duties are done for the day." Walking out of the building he notices that the sky has started to turn a faint orange. The slight breeze has cooled as well. Silas takes the lead back to camp, through a maze of crumbling buildings.

As they walk, he pulls out his pocket watch. The silver surface gleams in the gradually fading light. Each link on the chain glitters with every motion Sage's body makes as he walks. He runs his thumb over the crest. The Amestrian dragon, claws extended and jaws gaping, sits in the middle of a hexagram with its tail curling about the hexagram. Then finally an olive leaf wreath hugs the edges of the dragon in a sharp downward arc.

He's somebody not people like.

A Dog of the Military.

* * *

_The Central Station was full of people today. And for good reason. More soldiers have been drafted to Ishval and their families have come to say goodbye._

_Sage is no different in his reasoning for being here. After receiving word that he would be replacing Major Alex Louis Armstrong he learned that he'd be leaving within two days. He had scrambled to get ready and finish his paperwork. It reminded him of getting a pile of homework done before a trip._

_He decided not to tell his Grandparents as his Grandmother was in a frail state and couldn't afford to worry and his Grandfather was still not happy in the slightest with his State Alchemist proposition. When he tried to reach his Father he learned from a family friend that he was sent down south to assist in the border skirmish with Aerugo. And Stella, his girlfriend, was in North a City with her own family._

_He has no family coming to say goodbye._

_He weaves his way through the crowd of frantic and emotional people. The uniform of his country suddenly feels heavy on him as several people watch him pass, possibly the weight of responsibility he has as a State Alchemist going to battle. A familiar sound catches in his ears but he writes it off as his imagination, just the hope that somebody would say goodbye to him._

_He reaches a passenger car and takes a step onto the train. "Sage!" Comes a familiar voice, frantic. Before continuing on Sage looks about trying to find out if he was imagining it or not. A young woman, about the same age as him with auburn hair and blue eyes, comes running through a crowd at him._

_She stops immediately in front of him, face red. "You're a stupid dumb ass Sage Fawn!" She yells at him, but without any anger whatsoever. "Why'd you think you'd be able to leave without saying goodbye!?" She hits his chest, with no real force, and let's out a huff of air before throwing her arms around him. She buries her face in his chest as he hugs her tightly._

_"Stella, I thought you were in North City-"_

_"Well I'm here now aren't I? Dumb ass." She says, muffled into his chest. He can't help but grin at his 'nickname' she gave him._

_"Why do you need to go?" She says to herself._

_"Because I'm a dog of the military remember."_

_"I know that, and an idiotic one at that." The train whistle blows, signaling for everyone who isn't boarded already to hurry up and do so. Stella is the first one to pull away. "You need to go... You don't want to miss your ride.." She says in a whisper._

_"I'd give anything to miss this ride." He says with a nervous laugh._

_She smiles, eyes closed. "I just want you to do one thing for me."_

_"Come back alive?"_

_"In your words yes, but in mine, don't get shot."_

_She keeps her smile as he boards the train and finds his seat. He opens the window so he can say goodbye. He sticks his head out the window and takes her hands in his, "I'll be back, I promise." The train whistle goes off again._

_She nods, "Goodbye." Before the train starts to pull away and he can settle back inside the car, Stella grabs him by his uniform collar and kisses him._

_The train pulls away from the station, leaving behind security and love._

* * *

By the time the four soldiers make it back to camp the sun has just started to dance on the horizon, basking their world in deep orange and red. The soldier standing guard salutes Sage as he passes. Rows of tents, tall enough to stand upright in, sit side by side. Making his way to his tent he glances about and sees one other group of soldiers arriving.

Sighing he moved the tent flap and slipped inside. Upon entering he saw two envelopes on a crate sitting next to his makeshift bed. One from his superior officer Brigadier General Clemin, probably a new assignment for tomorrow, and the other from a little miss in Central.

After taking off his off his boots he settles himself on his bed. Sage lights a small lantern so he can read the letters. He decides to open Stella's first. Taking a hidden knife from his boot he opens the envelope. Inside he finds a short letter that reads:

_'Dear Sage,_

_Things are quiet around here without you. I mean, it is Central so it's always loud but everyone seems to be sad and tired and worried. As for me though, I've been okay, work at the hospital has kept me busy. How are things over there? Are you doing okay? You better not have gotten shot..._

_Your Grandparents have been going through a few things. But don't worry too much your Grandmother is getting better. Your Mother has been in a cheerful state recently which is good to see. I've found out what they call her condition. It was named Alzheimer's disease in 1906 by Alois Alzheimer, a physiatrist. So we're one step closer to helping her!_

_Your Father has returned from the south and wants you to know that he's looking forward to see you again. Do you remember Annalie and Tobias from Kanash? Anyway, I caught up with them and found out that they're married now! Isn't that great!?_

_Well, I just wanted to catch you up on some things and wish you luck._

_~Stella_

_P.S. I've got a surprise waiting for you here in Central so you better hurry and end this war.'_

He smiles at the letter and thanks Stella that it's not a mushy love letter. He then laughs at the thought of her writing a love letter. Just being updated on the events back home are comforting to hear about.

He places the letter on the crate and takes out one more thing from her envelope. A photograph of the both of them standing in front of Central Command. Sage is in uniform while Stella is in her usual attire of a light yellow dress and white blouse. He notices her necklace, a silver chain with a silver and blue fish. Reaching into his pocket he finds it and pulls it out. She had slipped it in his bag while they were in the Central Station. 'For luck.' She wrote on a note she gave as well.

He sets both things gently on top of the letter and then opens the mail from General Clemin. Inside contains his orders for the next day. Reading them over he's surprised at what he reads.

He's to exterminate sector 19, this sector is quite large for one alchemist to take care of even with three other men. But Sage won't be the only alchemist. He's to work alongside State Alchemist Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. He can't help but feel a little excited. Working with the alchemist who specializes in the alchemy he once tried to learn would be interesting, especially since their alchemy is so different.

Many thoughts start to arise in his mind but he pushes them out, if he hadn't they'd keep him up the entire night. He brings the lantern closer and blows out the flame.

* * *

**I think the number one song I listened to while writing this was Some Nights by FUN lol I don't even know why**

**Kudos to whoever understands the little 'sneak peak' thing in the last sentence...**

**But anyways see ya guys later!**


	3. Of Expectations and Implications

_**A/N: I'm sorry this one took a long while, I just haven't had the motivation for FMA as much as some other things recently. I've been working on a different story for LotR which probably won't be posted for a while. I'm going to try and write the whole thing first and then post the chapters on a regular basis but we'll have to see how that goes. **_

-x-

_He prances along, trying to keep up to his Father's longer gait. The world is draped in white all around him, feeling almost like an endless void. His mother and older siblings walk ahead a ways because his sister and brother are impatient with how slow eight year old Sage is walking. He watches as Sorina bursts into a fit of laughter at something Raphael had said.___

_He smiles at the happiness in front of him but he can't help but feel tired, maybe of the fast pace they have now or maybe it's the fact that he is tired of being the little kid that everyone seems to ignore or get annoyed with. He squeezes his round, red eyes as his mouth opens as an O in a yawn. His eyes open a crack and he sees his Mother and siblings' faces etched with fear and surprise. Sage squeezes his eyes shut again for a split second and the next time the snow lightens his world he's faced with blood.___

_Blood spattered across the snow and a car. His family is no longer on the street but a few feet in front of the car and under it. A woman screams in fear or agony, Sage can't tell. Before he can see the mangled bodies of his siblings, warmth surrounds him.___

_His Father is on his knees in front of his son to fully embrace him. His hand is holding the back of Sage's head into his neck, hiding his eyed from the scene. Sage's tiny arms wrap around his Father's neck, but tears do not come, he's in too much shock. The warm embrace lasts for a long while but to Sage it doesn't feel long enough. He's enveloped in his own world, where there's nothing but this warm embrace. No noise can penetrate the veil as long as that warmth exists.___

_His Father's head whips around and suddenly he's gone, stalking towards a man in the car. Before Sage can take a step after his Father, he's scooped up by a woman in a black military uniform. He struggles against her grip, tears now streaming down his cheeks, realizing what had just unfolded. He reaches for his Father who is far away from him now. Too far for his comfort. His Father is holding a quivering and bloody man by his collar with his fist above his head.___

_"Daddy!" He screams desperately. "Daddy! Mommy! Sorina! Raphael!" He cries out their names, each one becoming quieter and quieter as he sobs into the woman's shoulder.___

_His Father's eyes glint with anger and... grief and dread...__  
_

Sage's eyes open slowly to a soft beam of light peeking through his tent. He groans and rubs his face as he sits up. "Why have I been dreaming like that recently?" he grumbles into his hands. His movements feel weighed down by something but with what, he cannot say. The same sensation coils in his stomach. Blaming it on hunger he pushes the feeling out of his mind and kicks off his blanket. Quickly stretching, he yawns then grabs his watch from his blue military pants and checks the time.

"6:00 o'clock, still enough time to get dressed and eat." He says, stifled by another yawn. He quickly dresses in the uniform that he had folded the previous day. After slipping on his boots, he hides the blade he used to open his mail last night. He sticks his pocket watch back in his pocket then pulls his beige coat on. Pushing aside the tent flaps, he shields his eyes from the sun. However low the sun, it is always bright all day round.

His eyes eventually adjust to the brightness and he looks for his men. Finding one of them and several other soldiers sitting on cinder blocks with bowls of food in their hands.

"Um, Major Fawn, sir?" A young voice sounds from beside him. He turns to face the soldier who addressed him. A young kid, probably eighteen or nineteen, stands before him. He throws his hand up to his forehead in a hurried salute, nearly dropping the bowl he has.

"At ease Corporal," he says with a slight smile. "What is it you need me for?"

He holds the bowl and a spoon to Sage, "Major Mustang told me to find you and give you this. The cooks stopped handing out food fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, well thank you." He takes the bowl from the Corporal. Inside is a simple broth but it's better than nothing, so he takes several spoonfuls then turns to the soldier at his side. "Will you be coming with the Major and I to Sector 19?"

He nods nervously, "I only just got here and this will be my first campaign. But I suppose I should have expected that when I was assigned to the service of a State Alchemist."

"I suppose so," he says somewhat solemnly as he remembers several soldiers that were assigned to him and were killed in action. "It's not easy, I'll admit that, but you'll be fine I'm sure. With two State Alchemists, we'll be finished before dinner." The Corporal smiles. "I do have a question for you."

"Yes sir?"

"What's your name? I'd rather not refer to you as a pronoun for a few hours."

"Mason, Mason Andrews."

"Andrews!" A man calls as he runs up to the two. "Major." He salutes Sage, who simply brings his hand up saying 'at ease'. "Captain Hughes would like to see you, right now." He says to Mason. Before leaving they both salute to Sage then head off. The sound of a bell signifies the start of the day. Sighing, he walks to Silas, who has already left the cinder blocks and towards the alchemist.

"Have you seen Mustang around? General Fessler won't exactly be ecstatic if he finds us hanging around here much longer." He says after another spoonful of stew.

"I've heard that he is gathering his men. One of them told me he wanted to meet by the medical tent." They start to walk to the tent mentioned. "I'm not sure if you know already, Sir, but Triola and Whitworth have been assigned somewhere else."

"I had assumed as much when they weren't with you. But I'm sure his men are dependable and trustworthy to be working under someone like Mustang. And it's neither mine nor Mustang's decision on which troops accompany us."

Silas smirks, "I never expected you to roll over so easily."

"What can I say? I'm a dog of the state. Whether I'm obedient or not depends on the orders I'm given."

When they arrive at the medical tent a soldier is scurrying away from a rather burly man. At the sight of the number of epaulettes on the man's uniform Sage confirms his suspicions of who the man is. Brigadier General Fessler. He must have been yelling at he soldier to get out on to the field.

Sage frowns. Fessler is the commander and chief of this region of Ishval and responsible for eradicating the area. He works his men ragged, sending them out on mission after mission, not allowing a break of any sorts, except the minimal hours of sleep they receive. It seems as though he's trying to clean out his region before the other Commanders. With this he's ignorant of his troops' well-being.

Sage, along with the other men here, have a true, unrivaled hatred for the man and it shows by the way the troops talk about him.

Fessler looks their way and narrows his eyes at the two. "Carry on Lieutenant," Silas does as told and continues into the tent but before doing so glances back, worried. "Major Fawn, can you tell me why you, Major Mustang and your men are all still here?" He barks as he walks towards Sage. He throws his hand to his foreheads in salutes. "You should have been gone ten minutes ago."

"With all due respect sir, the bell sounded only a minute ago." Sage says, hand still at his forehead.

"And I expect two State Alchemists to be prepared at a moments notice but clearly the both of you aren't." He barks again and jerks his thumb back in the direction of the medical tent.

"If Mustang is injured than it is rather difficult to be prepared to leave for a campaign such as ours." Sage replies and adds a respectful, "Sir." H lowers his hand from the salute.

Fessler growls, "Indeed it would be, if he were injured, fortunately for you he isn't…"

Before the older man can continue Sage interjects, "Pardon me, but are you implying that I wouldn't be able to complete this campaign without Mustang's help?" Sage's eyes narrow.

"I am, Mustang has proved himself to be a very effective weapon in this war. If I were to post you and Major McDougal to this assignment it wouldn't be complete until next week and not done as effectively."

"By effectively you mean cataclysmic. The more destruction there is the better, isn't that right?! You determine an assignments success by the death count don't you?!"

Fessler's eyes widen for a second then revert back to their narrowed state. The General's face reddens, not with embarrassment but with slight anger. Sage sees the man's jaw set and grit his teeth.

Sage steps back tentatively, knowing what is coming. As Fessler's fist connects with his nose, Sage's hands clench into fists, instinctively. He keeps the thought of punching back at bay. He drops to one knee and grips his nose, trying to stifle as much of the blood flow as possible with his hand.

It wasn't the strongest punch he's received by any means. Compared to when he was McDougal's student and they trained this punch was nothing.

Sage straightens, hand still clamped over his nose, and angrily stares at Fessler. The General pushes past him and says, "Just get it done, not like Major Armstrong."

Sage watches as Fessler leaves. "Bastard," he mumbles once he's out of ear shot. Walking to the tent entrance he takes his hand away from his nose. His fingers and palm are striped and blotched with his blood. Several drops fall from the end of his nose and onto the ground. He shakes his hand a little then places it on his nose again before entering the tent.

The medical tent is one of the largest in the camp, if not the largest. Multiple beds and cots are placed along the length with several tables sitting at the far end of the tent. Both lanterns and lamps light up the inside, with the bulk of the light coming from the far end where the tables are. Men, two that he knows, are taking up a few beds while the others lay empty.

After this quick examination of the inside he finds Silas walking towards him with a cloth. "Here," he says as he passes it in Sage's direction.

He catches it with his non-bloody hand and presses it against the blood flow. Giving his friend a thumbs up causes the man to smile.

"Come on, the Major's over here." Silas then guides Sage to the corner of the tent where a small group of people has formed. The outer circle opens up so that Sage can get to the center. Mustang is sitting on a crate next to a bed with a soldier laying on it.

"Hello, Major Mustang." Sage says.

"Well, Major Fawn, it looks like we will be down two men today. It won't be too much of a problem." He says as he stands and walks past him. "Maybe three, if you're not hurt to badly. What happened anyway?"

"Fessler."

"I see, in that case we'll discuss our plans once we reach the sector and see what lays before us." As Mustang speaks Sage grabs a new cloth and checks if his nose is still bad. The bleeding has almost stopped, just a little bit longer and it will be fine.

"What happened to your two men?" Sage asks.

"They were on patrol and were attacked by an Ishvalan warrior. Other troops managed to get to them before the man killed the two of them, though the Ishvalan escaped probably back into sector 20, on e of the last remaining sectors." One of Mustang's men answers as he packs up a few things in his pack.

Sage begins to think and doesn't remember any gunshots being fired last night. It must have been before he got back with Kappel, Whitworth and Triola.

Once the men have their packs packed with rations and medical supplies if needed and if the injury is a minor one they exit the tent with a meager good luck from the nurses. As they make their way out of camp they keep an eye out for General Fessler. Just before they reach the guard post Andrews catches up with the small party. After being reprimanded by one of Mustang's men he falls to the mid back.

Sage counts the men they have, Mustang, him, Silas, Andrews, and three others. Seven. It can't help but feel a little nervous. This assignment will take at least a day or two to complete, meaning it is rather extensive and only seven men against however many Ishvalan will want to murder them all? It doesn't exactly seem logical in his thoughts. Even though Mustang's skills are equivalent to three normal soldiers, if not more, it may be a little too much to ask of them.

He takes a glance and sees that Mustang is also thinking about something, may it be what he is thinking or something else, he looks worried.

Sage takes a deep breath and silently releases it. They are going to walk into the worst of the war. Despite not wanting to think about it he does, it is very likely that no tall of them will make it back to camp alive.

The group remains silent until they reach the border of Sector 19. "Well sirs, where should we begin?"

"I say we should start in the north and get rid of the majority of the area and work our way to the south. It would eliminate the chance that the southern forces they have could call for reinforcements from the north and likewise for the south." Sage says with a hand to his chin.

Mustang nods, "It sounds fine to me." Roy then takes his spot in the lead of the group. Silence ensues once again as the group takes several steps after him.

The quietude of the area at the moment reminds him of the mountains near Briggs until a horrifying noise resonates through the air.

A single, deadly gunshot.

-x-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own the characters**_


End file.
